User talk:Sclera1
Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Books page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 08:50, 21 July 2009 I think this wikia is missing some articles *Runners Types of Exiles... *Tengu *Succubus/ Succubi *Vamps *Lupines *Seraphim *Ethereals *Dire Lupines *Gargoyles *Invalesco- exile in The Matrix Online, presumed to be a vampire- stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. List of constructs *Blackwood Sakura Construct Program Re: Wow Yeah. She was one of the make-up people (can't think of the word), and her boyfriend was (I think) Laurence Fishbourne's researcher. She recently did work on the Wolf Man, and spat fake blood on Benicio Del Toro.--Ihu 13:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey mate, looks like its just you that edits this wiki. I joined a day ago but I hope to work on this wiki. see you around. IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) List articles in Matrix Online that are missing Charaters *McLelland *Zaelti *Azimuth Twin Monument *Rescate (hovercraft) *Gracy Heights MO Hi there, thanks for you effort. I'm sorry but you are making some mistake, I don't remember editing any M.O. articles, except perhaps some spelling and formatting corrections. I haven't even played that game; so I can't verify your contributions. Keep up the good work. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! I've been feeling rather nostalgic lately and came across this wikia. I miss the good old days of MxO a lot. I've been updating some pages over the last couple of days and hope to contribute as much as I can. I have some good information, including Tyndall's City Guides, that I plan to share. Please contact me if you need anything. Slumberil 12:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thank you so very much, i definately can't complete every article of the MxO alone. I haven't played the game, but bi think it would be a crime if the game ended and nobody was able to make a repository of information on it. thanbk you very much again =) Sclera1 12:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comics Yes I know them, however: # You too can read them online on The Matrix comics official site #You can deduce the plot from the characters' bios. Tell me if you need any more help. MoffRebusMy Talk 11:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Anderson And Neo Hi, you dont know me, i am not active on this wiki, but i noticed your adoption request (before i posted mine) and i know it might not be my place, but... i jut had 1''' piece of advice to give you; i think you should combine the Thomas A. Anderson and Neo pages because they are basically the same character. also i think (and we can use Neo as an example here also) that the actor, franchise, or things like that should be put into the behind the scenes section whereas the article should be written from the point of view of a member of that world. thanx for your time --100px (Have something to say?) 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *minor misunderstanding no.... i meant i am not active because i dont want to be, i saw your adoption request when i was posting mine for 3rd rock wiki!! so i thought if you got it you would be the one who would be able to do something, i dont want this wiki.100px (Have something to say?) 01:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) o ok, i understand now Sclera1 00:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Greetings How's it going here? I hope I can help out the Matrix Wiki, just like what I did on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki.to the Ghost or Get Lost 05:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost o ok, glad u could help =), im not always available so that would be really handy =)Sclera1 12:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The Zion Archives Hello again, I came across a bit of a disambiguation problem that I need your help with: *The Zion Archive is about the DVD from the Ultimate Collection called "The Zion Archive"; *Zion Archive is about the Matrix universe library thing... which is called "Zion Archives" in Bits and Pieces of Information, but is introduced in The Second Renaissance with "Welcome to The Zion Archive" *The Zion Archives is where I found the DVD article, but I moved it to the title of the DVD (I believe it has no "s" at the end) *Zion Archives redirects to the DVD article Now, I'd say that the Matrix universe Zion Archives article should be called "Zion Archives" (with the "s"), as that's how it's found in print, and the other varient "The Zion Archive" is taken by the real world DVD (as it should be). The problem is that I can't move the current article to its correct title: can you help me by doing this please? I'll add links to the in-universe article on The Second Renaissance and Bits and Pieces of Information, and the little bit of italic disambiguation text at the top of both of them (are there any templates we can use for that?) after you've made the move. I hope there isn't a problem with this: thanks in advance! Xensyria 20:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I've also just found out that there was a "Zion Archives" link on the old website (from archive.org): I can't get it to do anything at the moment, but it's another case in point for moving the article to Zion Archives. Xensyria 20:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've cleared up most of the comics stuff now, and written story summaries for a few of them: I may do the rest when I get a chance! :) Xensyria 20:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, after finding that Ultimate Matrix Collection: Disc Ten had most of the information on the DVD anyway I merged the rest of the information about it from The Zion Archive, and made that page (and the other two I mentioned above) redirect to Zion Archive. But if you do ever get around to it, it would still be better if you could move the page to Zion Archives. Xensyria 15:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) File:01 03b.gif Hey, I accidentally uploaded File:01 03b.gif Please feel free to delete it as it's completely redundant now I uploaded File:Broadcast Depth.gif Xensyria 01:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Online Storyline Hi again, I've been reading a little bit of the Matrix Online story and was wondering if you had a copy of the "Official Storybook" that I'd heard was available on the forums before they closed? If so could you give me a copy: I should be able to help out a little bit if I see something I can add, though I'll still be concentrating on the Comics. Anyway, I hope things are going well with you. --xensyriaT 15:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, I've made a new blog and wondered if you'd mind taking a look at it and let me know what you think! Cheers --xensyriaT 17:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Spelling In this wiki we use British English or American English. I will mak my edits according to the spelling system used. --Nisheeth 11:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Reloaded Why does persephone let one of the frenchman's henchmen go and inform him about her betrayal rather than just kill him. --Nisheeth 11:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --Nisheeth 08:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Photos If you need any photos from Matrix Reloaded, please tell me. I can get them. --Nisheeth-- 08:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I just got the movie Revolutions. I can provide photos for them as well. --Nisheeth--14:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Quote I have nominated an quote. Please see it and give your opinion about it. --Nisheeth-14:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you change the Bar beside the THE MATRIX WIKI logo to show '''The Matrix Movies, Characters, The Matrix Online & Community. It wikk make it look much better. the current set up gives the impression that the wiki is more oriented towards The Matrix online than the Matrix Universe in general. --Nisheeth--10:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revolutions ending During the conclusive fight between Smith and Neo, Smith says, "Everything that has an beginning has an end, Neo." After Neo stands up smith hurriedly moves back, apparently scared. What scared him, after all he was winning against Neo (or so he thought)? --Nisheeth--10:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks. I have understood it. --Nisheeth--12:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) My Userpage Please have a look at my Usepage. How does it look? --Nisheeth--16:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The Matrix Films drop down menu has Matrix Revolutions twice. --Nisheeth--16:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion Can you delete the Human page, its entirely meaningless. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 05:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks! I'd be honoured if you passed the role to me: but I hope you'd still stick around... the Matrix Online stuff (not to mention the rest of it) really needs you, and it'd be good to have advice on stuff and so on. But in direct answer to your question: yes please, it would be really helpful, and I won't let you down! --xensyriaT 11:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers :) --xensyriaT 11:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Humans page I have made the Humans page. I don't know abot the part from Matrix Online as well Animarix. Could you please help fill it with the content. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revoltions/Cast and Crew I have made a Cast and Crew page for Matrix Revolutions. I used a table with 3 columns and many rows (over 40). I have added pictires in the table's third column to help reader;s identify the characters. But those pictures are not of the same size and doesn't look good. Could you tell me how to set them as equal, like it does in the Gallery. by cropping it. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : I guess you misunderstood the question. If you see the gallery option it offers to crop them as squares to make them all equal.I wanted to know how to do so without the gallery.i.e How can I set the height and width of an image so that it becomes a square? : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I had another query by the way. When Smith comes to Neo in Reloaded(just before the burly brawl), he says that he knew what he had to do but he was compelled to stay. " After that, I understood the rules, I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn't. I couldn't. I was compelled to stay, compelled to disobey." What does he mean by that? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Patrick Yea, I was thinking the same, but I seem to remember a lad at the end of Revolutions making a rainbow with Sati, and I took it for granted that was his name, he could have been named in the credits. --xensyriaT 03:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How're the admin rights going? Did you try yet? :D I have made the Timeline Page. Could you please cross check it to make sure I didn't make any mistake as well as add events from the comics and the Matrix Online. Thank you. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought you knew a lot seeing that you made a so many edits in the series. Doesn't atter any ways [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Patrik? Never heard of him. Is he from the movies? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I did some research about this mysterious Patrick. His name wasn't in the Credits for either Reloaded or Revolutions. I browsed through 21 pages of google lookig for him, but didn't find anything(apart from the first link which linked here). Thus I have reached the same conclusion as you did, the character as well as his name are just Wild Speculation. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 20:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Nationality So you are from which country. I was just curious by the way. P.S. Sorry forgot to sign [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 18:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hello again, I don't know if you've read my latest blog; the gist of it is to change the wiki's icon. Again this is a very minor edit (all we need to do is replace the existing Favicon.ico file with another valid 16x16 .ico format image), but another example of one that requires Admin rights. If you find the time to do so, that would be great, otherwise can I ask if you could try to give me admin rights again so I can do it? You just need to enter my name into , tick the Admin box after that and click save to do so, and I'd be able to sort all this stuff out. Please let me know if you're still willing! --xensyriaT 10:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Tenmon Kunoichi Hi there, thanks for the Admin rights: since you've given them to me I've been busy improving the wiki, and have just started on Category:Candidates for deletion. Of those left there are two pictures, one of which you uploaded yourself (File:Tenmon Kunoichi.png) and is featured in an article: should this really be marked for deletion and if so is there a replacement image for it? The others left are either probable candidates (I haven't heard of Clairvoyance as a program either and it looks like you were right about Patrick) or should be moved (The Matrix 4 article might deserve to exist as an exploded rumour called something like "Matrix sequels", making it very clear that it isn't true. But the other picture should probably be untagged too, as it doesn't seem to be breaking any rules and is still in use on the user page. Please let me know about the Kunoichi picture (and if you have any thoughts on the others too). Cheers! --xensyriaT 19:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sclera1 I have a question that is still unanswered. Can I make a page where I give hints and tips how to complete certain parts in the videogames Enter The Matrix and The Matrix Path Of Neo? Or isn't that allowed on a wiki? Greetings Yorpie So I can? Thx :D Greetz Yorpie Yorpie 10:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation How do we make a Disambiguation page. Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 11:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) History Hey, I've written a new blog on the History of the Matrix series, please take a read and let me know what you think of it! Cheers --xensyriaT 16:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Freeway Chase I have made a page on The Freeway Chase. Please it and tell me how it looks. Thanks. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 02:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Xensyria had suggested the creation of a new template for the events. I decided to let this be here until the new template can be designed [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I have put this page as a candidate for deletion. as far as I can see it, it is an example of pure vandalism. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I have changed the This Year's Improvement Drive heading on the Main Page with Featured Article. So I was thinking of changing the article featured there, since it has been the same for a very long time. I would like to have your opinion regarding which page deserves the renk. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Xenstria has suggested some articles. Leaving Neo, which had already been featured, you can put up your opinion about the pages since all of them are good. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC)